Revenge is Bittersweet
by delinquentmiley
Summary: Sweet Fanny Adams is luring countries, as females, and is doing something sinister to these girls!  rated M for Language and Weight Gain  Nyotalia - WG
1. Revenge is Bittersweet

**Authors Note:** _After finishing my homework, I grew bored, so I started watching some cartoons, mostly "Totally Spies." I came across "Passion Patties" and immediately began to write this and voila, this was born. And since there aren't that many Nyotalia fetish pictures around, I took the opportunity to write it and I don't regret it at all. Enjoy._

It was a beautiful day, close to noon, and Vreneli Zwingli strolled along the streets of Zurich with a coupon in hand. Earlier today, she had received a letter in the mail. It was a coupon for a free tasting at the Sweet Fanny Adams candy and pastry shop.

Before she had never cared, and scoffed at the coupon. But seconds from tossing it in the garbage her frugality had convinced her otherwise. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity that the sweet shop hadn't given to anyone. Besides, she secretly enjoyed chocolate, but had given up the tasty treat to stay in shape.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it just once, right?" Vreneli mumbled to herself as she made her way to the sweet shop.

"Can I help you, dear?" an old woman asked the girl as she walked inside her store.

"Yes, I received this coupon for a free tasting," Vreneli answered. "Am I in the right place?"

"Of course, dearie! I'll be happy to take that for you."

The woman took the coupon from Vreneli's hand, put a "VOID" stamp on it, and placed it in a tiny drawer. "I'm Fanny Adams, the owner of this store. If you'll just follow me, we'll gladly begin the tasting."

Fanny grabbed Vreneli by the hand and dragged her to a dark room. Once she was inside the old woman gave her a warm glass of milk.

"Here dear, drink this. You must be tired."

"Why thank you."

Vreneli nodded and took a few gulps until the drink was entirely gone. Suddenly, her eyes began to gently close as her body wilted like a dying flower. Her eyes rolled back as she fell, collapsing on the dark floor of the room.

**~Five Hours Later~**

Vreneli woke up and immediately tried to move, but found that she couldn't. Looking around the area she realized she was strapped to a chair, wearing nothing but a skimpy hospital gown and leggings. She continued to inspect her surroundings, and was shocked to find not just any other girls, but girls that she knew: the Italian sisters, Alice, Amelia, Madeline, the German sisters, the Nordics, the Asian sisters, Isabella, and even Rosalie were there. All twenty-two girls were strapped to their individual chairs. The area they were in looked like a laboratory mixed with a sports arena, with various machines outside the circle of chairs. An enormous machine, armed with numerous claws, stood in the center.

"Hello girls," Fanny chuckled evilly as she made her way to a platform machine that stood by a door. She pressed a button and the machine began to levitate and circle around the girls. "Welcome to my laboratory."

"What do you want, lady?" Amelia spat at the old woman.

"To satisfy you girls with a _special_ treat."

"With what, you fucking cunt?" Lovina screamed.

"Language, young lady. Good girls get rewarded with special treats. Shall I give you a demonstration?"

Fanny pressed a button, and one of the robotic arms began to move. The claw clutched a handful of pastries, mostly croissants, and aimed for Francesca.

"MON DIEU!" the blonde Frenchwoman shrieked in fear. "S'IL VOUS PLAÎT! I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

The claw stuffed the pastries into her mouth, covering her mouth to ensure she didn't spit them back out. Once she swallowed the pastries Francesca's gown began to expand, her whole body slowly growing. Her thighs and her butt grew rounder and thicker. Her breasts began to grow along with her belly. The claw grabbed another handful and shoved more into her mouth, making the Frenchwoman swallow with tears running down her face as her body continued growing at a slow pace. The rest of the girls started shrieking in horror at the sight of Francesca's body blowing up like a balloon as the old woman laughed maniacally.

"Ladies, I give you the Feeder. Just a little something my cousin gave to me. I gave it a few updates for more fun."

"You'll never get away with this, you wanker!" Alice bellowed at the woman.

"But what fun would that be if you stopped me?" Fanny pressed another button and another claw shoved scones and more pastries down the English girl's throat, making her inflate like Francesca.

"Blimey! I'm bloody bloating!"

The old woman continued her plot by pressing more buttons, and one by one, an individual claw shoved pastries at each girl chosen, making that girl expand and grow.

"Why are you doing this, aru?" Chun-Yan cried as her body continued expanding from many consumptions of Sao Bao.

"Simply for pleasure, dear child," the old woman replied.

"What pleasure?" Sakura cried, attempting to spit out little pieces of Konpeito.

"Mine, of course."

The Feeder's claws continued shoving food into the mouths of the girls, and their bodies continued to grow. No matter how much they struggled they couldn't escape their restraints, even as they nearly grew too big to fit in the chairs. Their skimpy outfits reached their limits as they began to tear.

But still the feeding continued. Anya was fed Russian cookie crust pastries; Monika was forced to swallow down Apfelkuchen; the Italian sisters nearly choked on their Gelatos. It wasn't long before the weight gain really overtook each girl, making them lose their will to move as their restraints cut into their skin. Even our dear Vreneli had to swallow down Swiss cakes by force, her stomach growing to an impossible girth.

Sweet Fanny Adams had won this round.

**The End?**

**Got really bored one Monday, so I typed this up and showed it to CatastrophicMeltdown at school.**

**This is Nyotalia Weight Gain simply made for my selfish reasons ^^**

**Nyotalia names(in order of appearance):**

**Vreneli Zwingli - fem!Switzerland**

**Feliciana and Lovina - fem!Italy and fem!Romano**

**Monika and Gillian - fem!Germany and fem!Prussia**

**Francesca - fem!France**

**Alice - fem!England**

**Amelia - fem!America**

**Madeline - fem!Canada**

**Rosalie - fem!Austria**

**And everyone else because their names and attitudes are so damn obvious…**

**And y'all can guess the rest of the girls in the story.**

**Revising(c) CatastrophicMeltdown**

**Hetalia(c)Himaruya**


	2. BONUS CHAPPIE

It was late at night, and the moon was shining as Elizaveta Hédervary ran up to the top of the building. Instead of her usual dresses, Elizaveta was dressed in a black tank top and teal shorts. Her best friend Rosaline had gone missing, along with a few other girls she knew, loved, and loved to hate. She opened the vent and crawled inside, slowly falling without making a sound.

Elizaveta knew Fanny Adams personally. She'd been kidnapped by Fanny and hypnotized by a python for the old lady's pleasure. Elizaveta worried, hoping her friends hadn't fallen victim to the old lady's plot. She crawled through the cramped vent, trying to find an opening. When she did she carefully moved forward and peeped through the window, covering her mouth to quiet her gasp. The girls were blown up to unspeakable girths. Elizaveta carefully opened the grate and crawled out from the vent, tiptoeing behind the chairs of Savjone Lorinaitis and Ewa Łukasiewicz, who were being stuffed with delicious but deadly pastries and desserts.

She took a quick peek around. All the girls were being fattened up to impossible girths by being force-fed sweets coming from the claws. She turned to find Rosaline fighting back the claw, but failing to spit out the food that was fattening her. She turned to her right to find Gillian in the same situation.

Elizaveta snuck behind the Lithuanian girl's chair, only to be caught by the old lady herself.

"Well well well, look who we have here! An old friend of mine," Fanny chuckled.

"Why are you doing this to these girls?" Elizaveta shot back.

"Oh, come now dearie, an old woman can't have a little fun?"

"And by 'fun' you mean torturing these girls with pastries."

"I'm rewarding them with pastries for being good girls. You've been a good girl as well. Have some."

Elizaveta raised an eyebrow as she felt two guards grab both her arms. They drugged her with some sleeping gas to give them some time to change her into the appropriate attire. Once Elizaveta was dressed in the hospital gown and leggings, she was placed on a separate chair and fastened with restraints. Within a few minutes she was awake, struggling to break free.

"Now now, dear. You mustn't fuss; don't you want your treat?" Fanny chided. "After all, you've always been my favorite girl."

A claw suddenly sprouted from the machine with a handful of Hungarian pastries ready to feed to its prey. The claw shoved the pastries into her mouth, and within minutes her body began to grow, the tiny belly slowly expanding with her butt. Her breasts began to enlarge. The claw brought another batch of treats and kept feeding her. Hungary just became number 23 for Fanny Adams feeding machine trap.

**END**

**I honestly didn't want to write a sequel, worried about my beta reader (she and I have lives 'ya know), but since people kept asking, I wrote this one at the last minute Not that I mind, but most of the time I like to leave cliffhangers for a reason.**

**Hungary tries to find Fem!Austria and the rest of the girls, and stop Fanny, but apparently that didn't work out so much lol**


End file.
